One arrangement of this type is shown in US Application 2013/0079694 published Mar. 28, 2013 by Aquino. Another similar arrangement which is not a subject of a patent application is available on the market by Pedifix of Brewster N.Y.
These and other commercially available toe crest or buttress pads of this type do not address irritation of the shoe against the top of the deformed toes.